A Time to Learn, A Time to Love
by msforevertwiheart
Summary: Bella is a college student in Chicago with her best friend Alice. She finds herself discovering new things about herself when she meets a certain green eyed Edward. Choices have to be made and she's in for a lesson in love. Canon pairings.All human.Love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, just this storyline!**

**Author's notes: Hello, I know I have some fans out there that are upset with me about not finishing **_**In Too Deep**_** but I was never in the right mind to even figure out where to go with that story line and people grow up. So this is a new story and I promise updates at least once a week. Hold me to it, I am in college though. But I guarantee love, a little drama, and fun. How's that sound? On with the story!**

******Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>Chicago. College. A fresh start. Honestly, I was excited to begin my new life in a new town. Growing up in Washington was great *sarcasm*.My graduating class consisted of 50 people, the largest that town has seen. But I do miss Charlie and of course my never calm over anxious mother Renee. There's always winter break to visit home right? Anyways my name is Bella Swan. Ok you got me, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I just like Bella. It suits me well, I must say.<em>

_I am 18 years old and an intended journalism major at DePaul University. I am sharing an apartment with my super annoying but loving best friend Alice Brandon. It was her idea to go to school in Chicago. Alice claims that our soul mates are here in this very magnificent city. I agreed with the idea because my parents can barely cover my tuition and Alice, as the rich person she is, can help me on the financial side._

_I hate accepting money from anyone which is why I agreed to intern at her Father's company. La Beauty Vogue. Alice is a business major at DePaul and plans to someday run the multimillion dollar corporation. Which is why she tortures me on a daily basis and calls me her Bella Barbie. Her older sister Rosalie already lives in Chicago and is in Graduate school. She'll be picking us up from the airport later on today, if we make it to our flight on time. Alice is currently in the bathroom getting "primped" for the flight. I better log off this blog now before she comes and find me not dressed in the ridiculous outfit she has picked for me. I'll talk to you all when I land. Remember: read, love, and laugh. Those are life's best medicines. Until next time…..Bella. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>So this is a little short. Just to give you a taste of the story line. I know sorry no Alice yet. She will appear next chapter. She has to have a grand entrance of course! But please review and let me know if you want to read more. Either way, I am writing this story. Also, I have an idea of where this is going. I won't ruin the surprise for you all though!<em>**

**_Thank You and Remember: Life is what you make of it! Find your inspiration and watch it blossom!_**


	2. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, just this story line!**

**Author's notes: Thank you to all that favorite story and favorite authored me (is authored even a word?) Any who, I have a treat for you all! Alice is appearing in this chapter and this one will be much longer. Sorry for the short prologue had to set the stage. Stick with me and I promise, you'll love this story!**

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes**

* * *

><p>" Bella Barbie time!" Alice exclaimed while waltzing up the stairs, heading to my room. Great now I have no choice but to wear the obnoxious outfit. I carefully weighed my options. If I run, she'll probably catch me or I'll end up falling due to my natural clumsiness. Option 2, I could just comply and make this easier for everyone involved. So I make a wise choice and began by violently grabbing the mini skirt along with the tank top, which is a personal favorite of mine, and the wedge heels I despise. I am tying the straps of the wedge heels as Alice barges into my room. This girl never knocks before entering any door. Charlie loves her so much that as police chief of the city, he allows her to trespass on a daily basis and get away with it. Why couldn't I become a police officer? I'm all about enforcing the law. Believe me, I love Alice. As an only child, she is my sister, my everything. But her personality can be a bit overwhelming at times.<p>

"Alice, why do I have to wear this ridiculous outfit when it is just going to get all wrinkled and dirty from the plane ride?" I say matter of factly.

Alice pauses to ponder, the quietest she's been in years. "My friend, you are so right! Who knew how smart and sneaky you could be? That's why I have already chosen your outfit to change into when we get off the plane. Nice try Bella."

"Alice, you could at least have chosen flats for me to wear. I'm going to have swollen airplane feet thanks to you!" I whine

"OHMYGOSH! I didn't think about that! Here, wear these." She pulls out a pair of black sparkly ballet flats and I let out a breathe of relief. Ha! I knew I would get my way one way or another.

I quickly switch to the more desired pair of shoes and send her a thankful smile. She gives me a sneaky grin and I know I'm in for it big time. Suddenly I hear the sobs of my mother outside my bedroom door. Alice throws me a knowing look and slips out the door, hugging my mother at the same time. She is such a great friend.

"Mom, we have been through this before. This isn't easy for me either, but I have to go. We both know this is a good opportunity for me and Alice and I can't be apart. Besides, maybe you and Dad can finally travel the world like you wanted to." I say, while rubbing my mother's back and trying to soothe her. My mother is taking this a bit over the top, which is exactly what I expected when I told her my decision four months ago. My Dad, Charlie, was pretty cool with it. I guess I'm more like him because we don't show our emotions very often. Of course I'll miss them and they will miss me, but it's time for me to start my life, in Chicago.

"Bella darling, I know this is a great opportunity for you and I am so happy for you. It's just so bittersweet. It seems like yesterday, Charlie and I were bringing you home from the hospital. You know you were a premi, but always the fighter. Then I remember when you caught pneumonia and the doctors said that you wouldn't" My mother is cut off from her walk down memory lane by my father.

"Uh Bells," He calls me by the nickname he gave me when I rode my first bike. It had bells on it and he said that was the happiest sound in his life, besides my mother's laughter. My father is a very quiet man and we have had some awkward moments. Like two weeks ago when he gave me the sex talk, college edition, a value pack of condoms, and a list of clinics to go to. I was redder than a tomato and he could barely look me in the eye. My parents knew I wasn't sexually active and I didn't plan on it until a long while from now. But who can blame him? I was going to one of the most famous college towns in the country. "We better get a move on, before you miss your flight. Besides, Alice mentioned something about wedge heels if you don't get down there to that car." My Dad chuckles quietly to himself, knowing that Alice never bluffs her threats.

"Oh darling, can you give your mom one last hug and kiss before you go out into the world?" My mother asks

"Of course! But please don't make me cry mom. Alice will kill us both for ruining her work of art." We both laugh and hug each other tightly for what seems like an eternity. Finally I let go and head downstairs. My dad is loading my luggage in the back of the pick up as I head to the car.

Alice eyes me suspiciously and I nod in her direction, letting her know I'm ok. She gives my mother a huge hug and kiss on the cheek before assuring her that she will keep an eye out for me and we will be fine. Sometimes, Alice behaves as if she's ten years older than eighteen. But that thought flies out of my mind immediately as she begins clapping her hands excitedly and jumping up and down when my mother hands her a neatly wrapped gift.

"Thank you so much Mama Swan!" Alice exclaims. She has been calling my parents Mama Swan and Daddy Swan since she was a kid. Her parents divorced when she was three and her father had relocated to Chicago, while her mother stayed here in Washington. Alice would always say that I was so fortunate to have two loving parents in my life and that when she grew up, she wanted to get married and have the same happy life the Swans did.

"Oh you are so welcomed darling! Now I think you better go, before you miss your flight." My mother replies.

We both get into the truck, me in the front Alice in the back. She insists that I have one last shot gun ride with my father. He pulls off and grabs my hand. I smile at him and quickly wipe a tear that has escaped from my eyes. I told you that Charlie and I are not good at emotions. Finally we arrive and Charlie carries our bags inside for us. He pulls me into a hug and lightly kisses my forehead.

"Call us if you two need anything. I mean if you need someone to talk to at three o clock in the morning, you know who to call. That goes for you too Alice. You are as much my daughter as Bells is. I love you girls. Take care of yourselves." Charlie pulls us both into a quick hug and says, "Now go, before I don't let you go." He chuckles.

We turn away slowly and gather our luggage, heading to our gate. I look back before standing in line to board the plane and Charlie is still standing there. He wipes his eyes and head back to his truck. My Dad is so amazing. I really am going to miss him. Security asks for our passports and boarding passes. Alice hands him everything. He gives me a sad smile. I didn't realize how badly I was sobbing. After we settle into our assigned seats, Alice pulls me into a hug and rubs my back as I sob. I didn't expect the goodbyes to be this hard.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it my readers. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Good and bad, I welcome all feedback, just go easy on me :) Remember to live your life and choose what makes you happy!<strong>


	3. Cowboys and Airports

**Ok so hello everyone. I know it seems like I abandoned this story. My apologies. It has been really rough these past few months. But I am back. Writing is my theraphy and I could use a lot of that right about now. But enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer:Stephanie Myer owns the sexy cowboy of this story, but a gurl could only dream**

* * *

><p>Alice finally got me to calm down and relax after the first thirty minutes of the plane ride. We shared a bag of pretzels and she pulled out a Seventeen magazine to keep us busy for the next couple of hours.<p>

"I am so tired of hearing about this Bieber kid already!" Alice huffed

To tell you the truth, I was a little annoyed with American Teenagers and their obsession with immature boys. Why Selena Gomez ever gave that kid a chance, I would never know.

"Me too. He is so played out already. Trying to sound sexy, pfff! "I replied

Our conversation continued this way until we finally landed. We were met by this buff looking dude with the happiest face I had ever seen. He wasn't scary at all once he smiled.

"Ally Cat!" He screamed like a girl while pulling Alice into a suffocating, but loving hug.

"Em Bear! Oh how I have missed you. Did you get bigger? It that's even possible." Alice trailed off

"Actually, I've been bulking up more on proteins. We're going to the Rose Bowl this year. I just know it!" He smiled

I smiled at the man, who I now identified as Em Bear and said, "Hi I'm Bella Swan. Best friend to the pixie."

He laughed heartedly and picked me up into one of the most suffocating hugs ever. After safely setting me down. This guy was pretty graceful for his size, he replied, "I've heard all about you. Happy to finally meet you in person. You will love Chicago. Rosalie is going to have a field day with showing you guys around town."

"Hey where is Rosie? She had text me this morning saying she would be here. Not that I mind you being here, but I haven't seen her in ages!" Alice whined

"No worries. She is waiting in the truck. We both almost got kicked out of here when the security refused to let her wait for you guys at the gate. I had to drag her away from the security officer she assaulted. "Emmett replied sheepishly

"What did they say this time?" Alice questioned knowingly

"Something about her being a spoiled brat who couldn't get what she wanted just because her father ran this town's fashion industry." Emmett chose that moment to look at me.

I mean I knew Alice's family was rich, but they were the "it" people of this town, and me being the shy person I am, starting freaking out instantly. Not to mention that I finally noticed the photographers and cameras that was surrounding us all of a sudden.

Alice grabbed my hands in hers gently and said, "Relax Bella. Everything will be fine. It's not as bad as it seems. Trust me."

"Ok" I replied lamely. I really did believe Alice, but I was now second guessing college in Chicago.

"If it's any consolation, I was freaked out by cameras following me around too. But it sort of comes with the territory. You just smile and wave, and let Alice do the talking." Emmett added, while placing a shoulder on my arm.

His words left me with some food for thought as I mulled over other major choices besides journalism. I sighed knowing, I could never love anything more than I did writing and decided to just go with the flow. At that moment, of course my feet decided to betray me, and I tripped, expecting to make contact with the overly shiny floor of the airport. Instead I found myself staring into the face of a beautiful man.

"Are you ok, little lady?" The mystery man asked, concern clearly sketched on his face

Say something you idiot! I yelled to my brain. "Uh yes, I'm fine. This happens all the time actually" I trailed off

He stood me up, his arm never leaving my waist and said "You fall into the arms of random dudes often?" He questioned with a smirk on his face

"Oh gosh no! I didn't mean it…..well I mean. Oh things never come out the way I mean for them too." I stuttered.

He grabbed my hand and told me to relax. "Little lady, I was only joking with you. I would never disrespect a woman in that way. My Pa would have my head for that one." He chuckled, probably reminiscing of his father.

I took that moment to really look this man over. He was tall, extremely tall. At least 6'4". A foot taller than me easily. But he didn't seem intimidating. Everything about him felt gentle. He reflected this calm aura. His eyes were bright blue with a sparkle. And his hair was dreamy. I had to mentally chastise myself from reaching out and woving my fingers into to golden curly locks. His facial features would surpass those of a GQ model any day. At that moment I think I fell in love.

"I'm Bella" I blurted out

"Miss Bella, the pleasure is mine. I am Jasper." He said looking intently into my eyes and gently placing a kiss on my hand

I may not be native to Chicago, but something about this man spoke to me and it screamed COWBOY. Although his appearance showed that he may have been an athlete of some sort. I hoped so because all of that specimen should not be wasted. Although I had a few ideas of how to put it to use. Bad Bella I scolded myself. Hanging around Alice can really be bad for a person.

Speaking of the devil, "BELLA! Oh my gosh we have been looking all over for you. Thank goodness! I thought the paparazzi had gotten a hold to you!" Alice all but screamed while hugging me, completely unaware of the presence of sexy cowboy. Yes I needed to stop reading romance novels, I know. She continued, "Emmett and I were really worried and then Rosalie was freaking because she couldn't come in and help us find you. I thought maybe you went to the restroom. But then I thought, maybe she's hungry so we walked and walked and…."

She finally stopped her ranting and noticed my sexy cowboy friend. Oh gosh Bella. He is not yours. But just maybe….hey a girl could dream. "Alice I'm fine." I stated, "My clumsiness decided to appear, but before I could completely make a fool of myself, Jasper, here, helped me up and we sort of started chatting" I lied. I couldn't admit in front of the man that I was ogling him and at a loss for words.

"Oh he is cute Bella!" Alice whispered screamed. "Rosie is going to freak when she hears, oh and Mama Swan is just-"

"Alice please stop." I started turning toward the exit but was stopped by a warm touch on my shoulder

"It was nice meeting you Bella and your friend,"

"It's Alice, Alice Brandon!" She yelled behind me. The pixie was going to die for interrupting my cowboy.

He continued, "Can we exchange numbers? I wouldn't be able to sleep at night, knowing you're somewhere in this city tripping over your own two feet." He smiled

I blushed profusely and said, "Sure. "

We exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes. As Alice was dragging, yes dragging, me towards the parking garage, I felt my phone vibrate. I was notified that I had a new message and nearly choked from laughter on the words I read:

_This Cowboy here is at your service: p –J_

_Sure makes a girl sleep better at night-B_

I was loving Chicago more and more.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know the summary says canon pairings and trust me it will be. Just don't get mad at me! I do love BellaEdward. But something about Jasper is really sexy and I've been considering him and Bella. So you'll see a bit of that in this story and he will be a good guy. Jasper and bad just don't mix!**

**thanks for reading and please review with your honest opinion**

**live laugh love**

**msforevertwiheart**


End file.
